movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Bug 5: The Movie
Mighty bug 5 the movie is a upcoming in August 23, 2018. It produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Peach Nova Productions. It intends to be the second Nick Jr show to have a movie released in theaters. Summary A Firefly Dingo and her friends are rescue the MB5 Team from the Villain Kangaroo. Plot'________________________ Coming Soon '''Cast'__________________ * '''Sandra Bullock as Danjhely Lazalahane: A Firefly dingo is a leader of her pack. She is only a dog if Audryck is here as he go on a date with her. Her power is a Flying Faster Gas. * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling is Danjhely's love interest. He is a bird when he was a duck with his power is Flapping with his feathered wings. * Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub with his power of Scratching his Fur. * April Stewart as Samira: A Butterfly Poodle who loves to read. Her power is Spraying with her Perfume. * Jack Black as Kendryck: A Dragonfly Tabby Cat is really wanted to sleep. He was a brother kitty like his power is Grabbing with his Tail. * Anna Faris as Emily: She's a happy Grasshopper Hamster who loves Parties. She is very excited and her power is loop de loops. * Renée Zellweger as Sprinkles: A light Blue Husky is a MB5 pet leader of her pack friends. She is a helper when she saves the pet friends. * Kristen Schaal as Blondie: A Villiain yellow Kangaroo is a mean animal. She took the MB5 team as she sent them to her Liar. * Jenny Slate as Diva: A small Purple Kitten is a little helper. She will save them from the evil plan. * Noah Schnapp * Aiden Lewandowski * Bella Stine * Tara Strong * Chris Parnell * Tom Kenny * Fred Tatasciore Soundtrack The Soundtrack are songs from the characters and the show. * On My Mind by Ellie Goulding * Counting Stars by OneRepublic * Just A Dream by Nelly * Blow by Kesha Trailer______________________________ Narrator: In Miami Florida at Middle School A Teenager Girl named Danjhely Lazalahane. Danjhely Lazalahane: Hello you guys I'm a new student. Narrator: She's going home when she was come back. Audryck: Hi Danjhely what's wrong. Danjhely: Nothing. Audryck: Oh right. *Danjhely threw a portal ball on the TV and make it magic* Danjhely: I go in now. Carlito: Danjhely wait come back. *Danjhely is going into the Portal* Diva: Wait For Me Danjhely *As she goes inside the TV too* *Danjhely and Diva swirling around as they arrive at Yardley* Danjhely: Diva your a kitten. Diva: Your a firefly Dingo. Danjhely: *Screams loudly* I'm a animal IM A AUSTRALLIA ANIMAL WHY!!!!! Narrator: Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Presents Danjhely: Who are you Your the MB5 Team. Blondie: I Will Avenge you Dingo I will destroy all of them. Narrator: A Villain kangaroo is steals the MB5 Team. Danjhely: That kangaroo girl is took the MB5 Team as she caught them to her liar. Audryck: What are we going to do. Kendryck: We dressed as Freesmart but who. Samira: Maybe we can work together to stop that villain animal. Diva: Yep we do so let's get this work done. Emily: There's only a way to save our friends. Sprinkles: I help you guys. *The videos in the screen* Danjhely: Thank you guys. Kendryck: No problem dingo friend we are safe. Film's Logo apper on the screen. Narrator: Mighty Bug 5: The Movie. Carlito: Danjhely watch out. Danjhely: Huh '''*As the Paw Powered Cruiser bumps into a giant rock* '''Kendryck: You all right Dingo. Danjhely: I'm Fine. Narrator: Now Playing End of Trailer 'Studios__'________________________________________ Category:Mighty Bug 5 Category:Movies Category:Animated movie ideas Category:2018 Category:PG Category:Drama Category:Family Category:Kids Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies